


The Terrible Price for Releasing Mice

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry's a firm believer in animal rights...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Beta:** SoftlySweetly – This is dedicated to you, darlin', for feeding me this plot bunny (and the silly title)! *loves you*  
 **Warning(s):** Spanking  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **A/N:** Written for my mission_insane [Pounce!Porn](http://potion-lady.livejournal.com/50425.html#cutid17) table, using prompt #10 – You're Gorgeous When You're Angry.

 

Harry looked up from his book when he heard the door open. "You're home late tonight, Sev. What've you got there?"

"I will be working on some experimental potions this weekend. I needed test subjects," Severus replied, setting the cage of white mice on the floor and hanging up his cloak.

"Test subjects? I did _not_ hear you say you were going to use those mice to test your _experimental_ potions on!" Harry fumed.

Raising a brow at his lover's ire, Severus asked dryly, "Would you rather I experiment on you?"

Face flushing angrily, Harry snarled, "I'd rather you not experiment on anything at all!"

Severus' cock twitched in interest as Harry continued ranting about harming innocent animals in the name of science. Eyes gleaming brightly, cheeks pink with fury, the young man was a sight to behold. Interrupting mid-rant, Severus murmured, "You're gorgeous when you're angry."

"What? I can't belie—" Harry's retort was cut off by hungry lips descending on his. He tried to resist, he really did, but Severus knew just how to make him forget everything with a single touch, and the Slytherin used that knowledge to its fullest, gripping Harry's hips and pulling him flush against his own body, pressing his cloth covered erection against Harry's own awakening prick. 

Argument forgotten for the moment, Severus picked up his lover and carried him up the stairs.

~~~~~**~~~~~

Reaching a sleepy arm over to Harry's side of the bed in an attempt to pull the young man close, Severus encountered an empty space and cold sheets. Brow furrowing in disappointment, Severus slowly slid into wakefulness. He could hear no noises coming from downstairs, and the usual scent of coffee wafting up to greet his sensitive nose was absent as well.

Smirking at the state of the bed – it seemed anger made Harry as randy as it did Severus – Severus wrapped his dressing gown around his thin frame and headed downstairs, intent on finding his morning caffeine – and his mischievous spouse.

The kitchen was empty, so Severus started the kettle for coffee and pulled a cup from the shelf, only to find a small white mouse cowering in the bottom of the mug. Eyes narrowing in irritation, Severus stormed into the living room, where he found his cage of mice sitting open and empty on the floor. "Potter!" he bellowed.

The library door opened and Harry emerged, a satisfied grin on his face. The grin fell away at the sight of Severus barrelling toward him, twin spots of colour high on his cheekbones indicating just how irritated the Potions Master was. Backing up against the door, he stared defiantly up at his lover. "I didn't want you to experiment on those mice," he frowned.

"So you'd rather them generate filth and _more_ mice within our _home_?"

"I...I didn't think about that."

"That much became obvious, Potter, when I found one of the dirty little beasts _in my coffee mug_!" Severus snarked, picking Harry up and tossing him over his shoulder. Ignoring Harry's indignant cry, he brought his free hand down hard on Harry's upturned arse, turning the cry of indignation into one of pained surprise. Stalking toward the sofa and landing a sharp smack on Harry's bottom with every step, Severus abruptly stood Harry up, only to sit on the sofa and pull the younger man face down over his lap.

"What are you doing?" Harry cried, struggling futilely against the arms keeping him stationary. "Severus, let me up, now!"

A wandless spell had Harry naked and Severus could clearly see the pale pink splotches his hand had made as it connected with Harry's arse. Caressing the firm globes, he smirked, "Naughty boys get punished appropriately, Harry." Lifting his hand high, he brought it down smartly on Harry's bottom, hard enough to make the flesh jiggle enticingly, but in no way hard enough to harm his lover. Harry yelped at the sting, then gasped as Severus once again began caressing and stroking.

Wrapped as it was in Severus' dressing gown, Harry's prick began to take notice of the proceedings. As Severus continued the pattern of smack-rub-smack-caress, Harry's hips began rising up to meet Severus' hand each time it connected with his arse. He wriggled against Severus' lap, anxious for more contact than the black silk was giving him. He was unable to stop a moan from escaping as another smack pressed him firmly against Severus' thigh.

A squirming Harry on his lap was truly a wonderful thing, Severus thought, as his caressing fingers dipped lower, into the crease between firm buttocks, teasing Harry's entrance with feather-light touches and making his lover beg prettily. Another wandless spell had his fingers slick with lubricant, and one long finger breached Harry's hole. Groaning as velvet heat clenched around the digit, Severus stretched Harry quickly, eager to have those muscles squeezing his cock as tightly as they were his fingers.

Moving wantonly against his lover and finding a cock equally as hard as his own, Harry pleaded and begged. "Enough, Severus, please!" Worming a hand under Severus' dressing gown, he stroked the impressive erection pressing into his hip. "Please," he begged once more.

Severus was more than happy to comply; lifting Harry and tearing open his robe, he urged Harry to straddle his thighs and guide himself into the clenching heat of Harry's arse. Fingers digging into Harry's hips hard enough to bruise, Severus thrust deeply into his lover, gasping as muscles squeezed tightly around his flesh.

Harry wasted no time, setting a furious pace, gripping Severus' shoulders and riding his lover frantically. When a warm hand wrapped around his cock and Severus' prick brushed against his prostate, Harry was lost, crying out as he spilled between their bodies. Severus groaned as his own climax surged through him, sinking his teeth into Harry's shoulder as he came.

Slumping against Severus' chest and panting heavily, Harry pressed a kiss to Severus' neck. "I'm sorry about the mice," he murmured against sweat-slick skin.

Snorting softly, Severus wrapped tired arms around Harry's waist and replied, "You'll be even sorrier if you don't find them all before they breed," chuckling darkly at Harry's groan of dismay.


End file.
